TCG Fires of Outland
The third normal World of Warcraft TCG set is named Fires of Outland. Rush to war as the conflict is joined in Outland! The armies of Azeroth lay siege to the mysterious world, while the Burning Legion throws its might against the Stair of Destiny. Prestige and Glory await those who are bold enough to join the fray. Let your battle cry be heard as echoes of war engulf the blood-soaked world. Will you be prepared? Set Details Card Totals Total Cards: 249 (246 + 3) * 246 Numbered Cards ** 80 Commons ** 78 Uncommons *** Including 18 Heroes ** 73 Rares ** 15 Epics * 3 Loot Cards Card Numbering The numbering is based on a priority of: # Heroes ## Alliance ## Horde # Abilities ## Class Abilities (Alphabetically, Druid through to Warrior) ## Alliance Abilities ## Horde Abilities ## Neutral Abilities # Allies ## Alliance Allies ## Horde Allies ## Neutral Allies # Equipment ## Armor ## Items ## Weapons # Quests ## Alliance Quests ## Horde Quests ## Neutral Quests Each section is then ordered alphabetically. Note: Warlock and Hunter pets are numbered within their Class Abilities. Card List Heroes Alliance |} Horde |} Abilities |} Allies |} Special Allies |} Equipment |----- | 194 | Aldori Legacy defender | 4 | Off-Hand - Shield | |----- | 195 | Doomplate Legguards | 4 | Legs - Plate | |----- | 196 | Emerald-Scale Greaves | 4 | Legs - Mail | |----- | 197 | Faith Healer's Boots | 4 | Boots - Cloth | |----- | 198 | Gauntlets of Vindication | 3 | Hands - Plate | |----- | 199 | Mana-Etched Pantaloons | 5 | Legs - Cloth | |----- | 200 | Master Cannoneer Boots | 3 | Boots - Plate | |----- | 201 | Moonstrider Boots | 2 | Boots - Leather | |----- | 202 | Pauldrons of the Crimson Flight | 4 | Shoulders - Plate | |----- | 203 | Predatory Gloves | 3 | Hands - Leather | |----- | 204 | Sky-Hunter Swift Boots | 3 | Boots - Mail | |----- | 205 | Spellbreaker's Buckler | 3 | Off-Hand - Shield | |----- | 206 | Sun-Gilded Shouldercaps | 2 | Shoulders - Leather | |----- | 207 | Warpwood Binding | 2 | Waist - Mail | |----- | 208 | Abacus of Violent Odds | 3 | Trinket | |----- | 209 | Band of the Ranger-General | 3 | Ring | |----- | 210 | Burst of Knowledge | 2 | Trinket | |----- | 211 | Choker of Fluid Thought | 4 | Neck | |----- | 212 | Elemtal Focus Band | 4 | Ring | |----- | 213 | Greatsword of Forlorn Visions | 5 | Weapon - Sword | |----- | 214 | Hammer of the Grand Crusader | 4 | Weapon - Mace | |----- | 215 | Latro's Shifting Sword | 4 | Weapon - Sword | |----- | 216 | Masterwork Stormhammer | 3 | Weapon - Mace | |----- | 217 | Reaver of the Infinites | 6 | Two Handed Weapon - Axe | |----- | 218 | Serpentcrest Life-Staff | 2 | Two Handed Weapon - Staff | |----- | 219 | Sonic Spear | 5 | Two Handed Weapon - Polearm | |----- | 220 | Staff of the Ruins | 2 | Two Handed Weapon - Staff | |----- | 221 | Stellaris | 3 | Weapon - Axe | |----- | 222 | Sunfury Bow of the Phoenix | 4 | Weapon - Bow | |----- | 223 | Sword of a Thousand Truths | 8 | Weapon - Sword | |----- | 224 | Telescopic Sharprifle | 3 | Weapon - Gun | |----- | 225 | Timeslicer | 3 | Weapon - Dagger | |----- | 226 | Warp Splinter's Thorn | 2 | Weapon - Dagger | |} Quests |----- | 227 | Corki's Ransom | Quest | |----- | 228 | Totem of Coo | Quest | |----- | 229 | Standards and Practices | Quest | |----- | 230 | Swift Discipline | Quest | |----- | 231 | Brother Against Brother | Quest | |----- | 232 | A Donation of Mageweave | Quest | |----- | 233 | The Fare of Lar'korwi | Quest | |----- | 234 | The Flawless Flame | Quest | |----- | 235 | Gahz'ridian | Quest | |----- | 236 | In Case of Emergency | Quest | |----- | 237 | Kodo Roundup | Quest | |----- | 238 | Leader of the Bloodscale | Quest | |----- | 239 | Lost! | Quest | |----- | 240 | One Draenei's Junk... | Quest | |----- | 241 | Timbermaw Ally | Quest | |----- | 242 | To Serve Rum'isha | Quest | |----- | 243 | The Ultimate Bloodsport | Quest | |----- | 244 | Voidwalkers Gone Wild | Quest | |----- | 245 | What's Wrong at Cenarion Thicket? | Quest | |----- | 246 | When Smokey Sings, I Get Violent | Quest | |} Loot Cards |} External links ;Old pl:TCG Fires of Outland